Thinking of you
by yama-chan
Summary: Yama liebt Taichi und denkt mal wieder darüber nach, wie er es dem süßen schnuckel beibringen soll! YAMACHI


Aloha,  
  
hier ist mal wieder eine TAITO-FF von mir. Viel Spaß damit. (Wer Taito nicht mag, sollte es auch nicht lesen!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Wie immer gehören die Charaktere nicht mir, sondern reichen Firmen. Auch der Song „Thinking of you" stammt nicht aus meiner Feder. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser Story. War's das??? Ja!!!!  
  
Also, nochmals viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
PS: Ich freu mich immer über Kritiken. Also nehmt euch doch mal die Zeit und sagt, was ihr von der story haltet. Das schreibt ihr am besten an folgenden Addy: Kathyknue@web.de  
  
Und los geht's:  
  
~ Thinking of you ~  
  
Es war kalt. Kalt und dunkel. Yamato stand, wie so oft, an der Klippe und schaute auf das weite Meer hinaus. Die Ruhe um ihn herum machte ihn nervös. So viele Gedanken war in seinem Kopf und er konnte sie nicht abschalten. Wollte es auch gar nicht. Seufzend ließ er sich ins feuchte Gras fallen. Es war alles so schwierig. So kompliziert.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte von dem offenem Ozean auf seine Gitarre. Er hatte sie mitgebracht um ein wenig zu spielen. Das war das einzige, was ihn zu Zeit von seinen Problemen ablenkte. Und diese brauchte er, diese Ablenkung. Sie dauerte zwar nur kurz, doch in diesen Momenten fühlte er sich so unbeschwert und frei. Sie lenkte ihn ab. Wieso gerade jetzt? Immer wieder stellte er sich diese einfache Frage. Hätte es nicht vor einem Jahr passieren können oder vor zwei? Nein, gerade jetzt mussten seine Gefühle Achterbahn fahren. Gefühle, die er nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Die Gefühle, die ihn manchmal so glücklich machten, aber dann auch wieder so unendlich traurig. Diese Gefühle, die man zusammenfassend Liebe nannte.  
  
Liebe, oh ja, das war es. Da war er sich sicher. Es war Liebe aus tiefstem Herzen. Doch wieso gerade er? Wieso gerade Taichi? Er war sein bester Freund. Und wieso gerade jetzt? Es lief alles so gut. Seine Band war erfolgreicher denn je. Nach langem Kampf hatten sie endlich den Durchbruch geschafft. Alle Radiostationen des Landes spielten ihre Lieder rauf und runter. Ihre Konzerte, welche sie ab und zu in Tokio gaben, waren gut besucht. Und nächsten Monat, ja, da würden sie das erstemal auf Tour gehen. 'Einen Feldzug durch Japan machen' hatte ihr Manager gesagt. Für eine lange Zeit würde er Tokio nicht wiedersehen. Doch so lang war diese Zeit gar nicht. Nur drei Monate! Doch sie kamen ihm so lang vor. Würde er das aushalten, so lange von Taichi getrennt zu sein? Klar, er würde auch seine Familie und Freunde vermissen. Doch ihn am meisten, da war Yamato sich sicher.  
  
Dabei wusste Taichi nicht einmal wie es um Yamato's Gefühle bestellt war. Er wusste nur, das Yamato verliebt war. Doch nicht in wen. Genauso wusste Yamato, dass Taichi verliebt war. Bei einem ihrer allabendlichen Gespräche hatte Taichi ihn gefragt. Und Yamato hatte zurückgefragt. Beide hatten zugegeben verliebt zu sein. Doch in wen wollte keiner sagen.  
  
Yamato musste bei dieser Erinnerung schmunzeln. Er griff nach seiner Gitarre und fing an zu spielen. Erst waren es nur einzelne Akkorde, die die Stille durchbrachen. Nach und nach formten sie sich zu einer Melodie. Yamato fing an zu singen. Erst leise, dann langsam immer lauter. Plötzlich brach er ab. Was tat er da? Er sang ein Liebeslied? Aber wieso? Noch nie hatte er ein Liebeslied geschrieben oder gesungen. Doch jetzt war es da und es schwebte noch immer durch die Luft. Und es war ehrlich. So unendlich ehrlich, wie man es nur vermochte.  
  
Matt griff nach seinem kleinen, blauen Buch und einen Kuli. Das war schon eine richtige Angewohnheit geworden. Er trug es immer bei sich. Denn schließlich kamen ihm die besten Einfälle für neue Songs immer unterwegs. Und so konnte er sie immer darein schreiben.  
  
Yamato schrieb und schrieb, stoppte ab um ein paar Akkorde zu spielen und schrieb dann weiter. Erschöpft aber zufrieden legte er sich zurück und schaute in den Himmel. Die Sterne waren nur noch blass zu sehen und der Himmel wurde unaufhörlich heller. Yamato setzte sich auf und schaute der aufgehenden Sonne zu. Das Farbenspiel, welches die Sonne mit dem Himmel spielte, war unbeschreiblich. So schön und wunderbar, dass man meinte, darin zu versinken. Yamato lächelte. Ein Glücksgefühl breitete sich in seinem Körper aus. Er war die ganze Nacht hier gewesen und hatte keine Sekunde geschlafen. Doch anstatt müde oder erschöpft zu sein, fühlte er sich hellwach und stark. Das Lied, welches in dieser Nacht entstanden war, gab ihm so viel Kraft. Er schaute noch mal auf das Geschriebene in seinem Heft. ‚Für Taichi' stand da in großen Buchstaben. Ja, das Lied war für Taichi, nur für ihn und er sollte es hören. Sollte endlich erfahren in wen Yamato verliebt war. Und plötzlich hatte Yamato einen Plan. Er griff nach seiner Gitarre und dem kleinen Büchlein und rannte zum Wagen. Es gab noch so viel zu tun, wenn er diese Idee durchführen wollte. Doch erst mal wollte er frühstücken und duschen. Yamato fuhr nach Hause.  
  
Mit einem klacken sprang die Wohnungstür auf. Sein Vater saß am Frühstückstisch und las in der Morgenzeitung. Doch jetzt schaute er hoch. Ein erstauntes Gesicht lächelte Yamato an und dieser erwiderte das Lächeln.  
  
„Na, du siehst aus, als warst du die ganze Nacht wach," begrüßte ihn sein Dad.  
  
„War ich auch, ich hab' ein neues Lied geschrieben," und schon war Yamato im Bad verschwunden.  
  
„Musiker!", murmelte Herr Ishida nur und wandte sich wieder dem Bericht in der Zeitung zu.  
  
Fünf Minuten später saß Yamato seinem Vater gegenüber und beschmierte sein Brötchen großzügig mit Butter und Marmelade. Noch immer hatte er dieses verträumte Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und seine Augen strahlten eine Fröhlichkeit aus, die Herr Ishida so an seinem Jungen vermisst hatte. Nein, eher das Gegenteil war in der letzten Zeit der Fall gewesen. Yamato war immer in Gedanken gewesen und ein Lächeln konnte man ihm kaum entlocken. Doch jetzt, Yamato war wie verwandelt.  
  
„Hallo, Erde an Paps, hörst du mir zu?" Herr Ishida schaute erschrocken auf Yamato.  
  
„Hast du was gesagt?" „Ja, hab ich. Kann ich heute deinen Wagen haben?"  
  
„Meinen Wagen, ja natürlich, aber tank ihn wieder voll, okay?" „Versprochen!"  
  
Und schon verschwand Matt aus der Wohnung und ließ einen überraschte Vater zurück.  
  
Ja, sein Sohn hatte sich endlich aufgerafft und unternahm was. Erleichtert biss Herr Ishida in sein Brötchen.  
  
Yamato war in diesem Moment gerade im Probenraum der Band, seiner Band, angekommen. Noch eine halbe Stunde, dann müssten die anderen hier eintreffen. Sie hatten alle ziemlich überrascht reagiert, als Yamato sie zu elf Uhr in den Probenraum bestellt hatte. Doch insgeheim waren sie froh, dass er sich endlich wieder um die Band kümmerte.  
  
Yamato schwang sich die Gitarre um, klappte sein Heft auf und fing an zu spielen. Immer und immer wieder spielte er die Melodie durch und sang den Text dazu. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen, er konnte ihn auch so. Plötzlich vernahm er die Klänge einer Bassgitarre, die in sein Spiel mit einstieg. Und da, war das nicht die zweite Gitarre? Noch zaghaft, aber deutlich. Und auch die kleinen deutlichen Schläge auf der Hit-Hat und der Snare waren deutlich zu hören. Yamato spielte weiter, er merkte wie die anderen sicherer wurden, lauter spielten. Nein, jetzt bloß nicht stoppen, sonst sind sie wieder raus. Er spielte immer wieder von vorne und die anderen spielten mit. Und Yamato sang, sang, als würde er das erste mal in seinem Leben singen. Seine klare Stimme hallte durch den Raum. Jetzt hatten sie es raus, jetzt wussten sie, wie sie spielen mussten. Yamato setzte für die letzten Akkorde an und ließ sie im Raum erklingen. Dann setzte er ab. Auch seine Kollegen brachen ab.  
  
Langsam öffnete Yamato seine Augen und drehte sich zu ihnen um: „Ihr seid super!"  
  
Yamato strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Verdutzt schauten Shinji, Miko und Tharek ihn an.  
  
Was war nur mit Yamato los? Er war wie verwandelt. Doch auch sie fingen jetzt an zu lachen.  
  
„Du hättest uns ruhig sagen können, dass du nen neuen Superhit auf Lager hast. Dann wär ich noch eher gekommen," meinte Shinji, der zweite Gitarrist, nachdem sie sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten. Die anderen beiden nickten nur, da sie immer noch nach Luft schnappten.  
  
Doch dann kam die Frage, die Yamato verstummen ließ.  
  
„Für wen ist das Lied?", wollte Tharek wissen. „Für niemanden!" „Komm schon Matt, niemand schreibt einen Lovesong, wenn er dabei an niemanden denkt. Sollen wir vielleicht raten?"  
  
Miko ging in Gedanken Matt's gesamten Freundeskreis durch. Da waren zum einen Sora, die Sumpfhexe und zum anderen Jun, die auf alles geil ist, was männlich ist. Bei beiden konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Yamato sich in eine der beiden verlieben könnte. Auch Tharek zermarterte sich das Hirn, wer Yamato's Herzblatt sein könnte, bekam davon aber nur Kopfschmerzen. Shinji ließ es dagegen ganz bleiben die unendlichen Weiten des Yamato Ishidas zu ergründen.  
  
„Nun sag schon, wer ist es?" „Da kommt ihr sowieso nicht drauf!"  
  
Yamato ging zum Getränkeautomaten im Gang um sich eine Erfrischung zu holen.  
  
Die anderen beratschlagten sich in der Zeit weiter.  
  
„Vielleicht ist es ja auch ein Junge!" „Spinn nicht rum, Shinji. Matt ist nicht schwul!" „He, wieso nicht, Miko. Die Weiber, die Matt kennt, sind entweder scheiße oder leben in den USA. Und die Groupies, die mit ihm in die Kiste wollen, kann er auch nicht leiden, er hasst den Rummel um seine Person!" „Stimmt, aber wer denn dann?" „Nun ja, da gibt es nur... Taichi, der Captain der Schulmannschaft!" „Ja, das könnte sein!" „Wenn du meinst, ich sag' trotzdem, dass Matt nicht schwul ist!"  
  
„Und wenn es so wäre?" Plötzlich stand Yamato in der Tür. „Du meinst, du.. du bist… schluck … schwul ? » „Ja, ein Problem damit?" „Nö, nö. Es heißt doch immer leben und leben lassen!"  
  
Tharek schaute Miko mit seinem Siehste-Blick an und bestürmte Yamato immer mehr. Er wollte nun endlich wissen, wer der Glückliche war.  
  
„Es ist Taichi, okay?"  
  
Yamato wurde es zu bunt, Tharek nervte ihn tierisch mit seinen Fragen und so hatte er es endlich gesagt, wer es war. Die beiden anderen dagegen waren sprachlos. Sie hätten mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Yamato und schwul!  
  
„Okay, lasst uns weiterproben!" Yamato ging zurück zu seiner Gitarre.  
  
„Einen Moment mal!" Shinji schaute Matt mit einem komischen Blick an.  
  
„Was denn noch?", Yamato wollte weiterproben, schließlich gab es noch viel zu tun bis zum Abschiedkonzert für Tokio, dass in einer Woche stattfinden würde.  
  
„Weiß Tai, dass du in ihn verknallt bist?", Shinji konnte die Antwort kaum erwarten.  
  
„Nein, aber rat doch mal, wieso ich will, dass wir dieses Lied nächste Woche spielen können!" Auf Yamato's Gesicht machte sich ein Lächeln breit. (Anm. d. A.: Und hätte er keine Ohren, würde er einen Kreis smilen!!!)  
  
„Oh,...*ratterratterdenkdenk* *Geistesblitz* Ohhhhh, du willst das Lied für ihn spielen. Na, dann wollen wir mal, los Jungs. An die Instrumente!"  
  
Shinji war Feuer und Flamme für Matt's Liebesgeständnis. Sofort schwang er sich wieder seine Gitarre um. Auch die anderen gingen wieder an ihre Instrumente.  
  
Nach zwei weiteren Stunden konnte die Band das Lied perfekt spielen. Ziemlich erschöpft ließen sie sich fallen.  
  
„Du Matt, hat dein Taichi eigentlich eine Karte für's Konzi?" Tharek schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sche***, daran hatte Yamato noch gar nicht gedacht. Karten waren nur noch schwer zu bekommen. Was wäre, wenn Taichi keine Karte mehr bekommt. Plötzlich drohte Yamato's perfekter Plan an so einer kleinen Hürde zu scheitern.  
  
„Daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht! Ich weiß es nicht. Was mach ich denn jetzt?", fragend schaute Yamato seine Bandkameraden an.  
  
„Frag ihn doch erst mal. Und wenn er keine hat, was ich stark bezweifle, treiben wir noch eine auf!" „Stimmt, schließlich war er bis jetzt auf allen Konzerten der „Teenage Wolves". Da wird er dieses Mal bestimmt nicht fehlen!", unterstützte Tharek Shinji's Ansicht.  
  
„Ok, ich geh dann mal eben telefonieren!" Yamato zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und verließ den Raum. Er wählte Tai's Handynummer und wartete auf das piepen. !Piep piep piep! 'Geh schon ran, Tai!' Doch es geschah gar nichts. Traurig legte Yamato auf. Sonst ging Taichi immer an's Handy. Doch schon ließ ihn das Klingeln aufschrecken. Das Display zeigte Taichi's Handynummer an. Zögernd drückte Yamato den „Abheben"-Knopf:  
  
„Yamato Ishida hier!" „Hi Yama, ich bin's Tai. Sorry, dass ich nicht abgenommen habe. Hab das Mistding nicht so schnell gefunden. In meinem Zimmer herrscht mal wieder das kreative Chaos. Es wird Zeit, dass Hikari aus den USA wiederkommt."  
  
Das war typisch Taichi. Yamato konnte sich die Unordnung bildlich vorstellen. Doch Hikari sorgte immer dafür, dass das Zimmer einigermaßen bewohnbar aussah. Doch die war seit einem halben Jahr bei Mimi in den USA.  
  
„Kein Problem, wann kommt sie denn wieder?" „Nächsten Freitag, passend zu deinem Konzert. Hab ihr extra eine Karte mitbesorgt." „Dann hast du also auch eine?" „Ja klar, was denkst du denn. Wieso fragst du?" „Nun ja, es ist mir sehr wichtig, dass du bei diesem Konzert dabei bist!" Yamato's Gesicht nahm ein rosarot an. Zum Glück hatte er kein Bildtelefon! „He, ich würde doch nie ein Konzert von dir verpassen!" „Dann müsstest du mir aber hinterher reisen bei der Tour. Sonst verpasst du doch welche!" „Jaja, meinst du etwa das ich einen Goldesel im Keller hab? NEIN, hab ich nicht. Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, meine Mom will was von mir. Sehen wir uns morgen in der Schule?" „Ja, klar. Bis morgen!" „Bis morgen!" *tut tut tut*  
  
Yamato fühlte sich toll, jetzt konnte nichts mehr schief gehen. Erleichtert ging er zu den anderen zurück.  
  
„Er hat ne Karte, ich hab die Wette gewonnen!", meinte Shinji nur, als Yamato den Bandraum wieder betrat.  
  
„Ihr wettet auf mich?" „Nee, auf Taichi, ob er ne Karte hat oder nicht. Und bei deinem Gesicht hat er eine!" „Ja, hat er. Lasst uns für heute Schluß machen. Ich bin hundemüde. Morgen um drei Uhr wieder hier, okay?" „Ja, okay. Bis dann Yamato!" Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen dann getrennt nach Hause.  
  
Vor ein paar Stunden war Yamato noch hellwach gewesen, doch jetzt, als er auf seinem Bett lag, kroch die Müdigkeit in seine Knochen. ‚Was für ein Tag' dachte er nur noch und war im nächsten Augenblick auch schon eingeschlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Yamato spät auf. Kein Wunder, er hatte vergessen seinen Wecker zu stellen. Nun stand sein Dad im Zimmer und zog die Gardinen zur Seite.  
  
„Aufstehen, Schlafmütze, die Sonne lacht!" „Ja, ja is ja gut!"  
  
Ziemlich verschlafen schlurfte er ins Badezimmer. Eine Stunde später saß er im Klassenzimmer. Der Tag verging schleppend, genauso wie die Woche. Jeden Tag das gleich Programm, erst die Schule und danach die Proben. Abends fiel Yamato immer todmüde ins Bett.  
  
Dann endlich war es soweit!!! Es war Freitag. Der Tag des großen Abschiedskonzerts.  
  
Yamato war nervös, in seinem Kopf waren so viele Fragen, zu viele Fragen. Fragen die er jetzt nicht gebrauchen konnte. Was würde Tai sagen??? Würde er das gleiche fühlen? Oder würde er, Matt, mit dieser Aktion nur ihre Freundschaft ruinieren? Daran hatte er noch nicht gedacht. Doch jetzt war es zu spät, darüber nachzudenken. Sein Gedankenkarussell wurde von jemanden unterbrochen. Hinter ihm stand Taichi und hatte seine Hand auf Matt's Schulter gelegt.  
  
„HI Yama, ich wollt' dir nur viel Erfolg wünschen!" „Danke Taichi, aber du solltest dir jetzt nen Platz besorgen. Es ist schon ziemlich voll." Yamato lauerte in die Menge. Es kam ihm so vor als wäre ganz Tokio gekommen um sie heute abend zu sehen.  
  
„Keine Panik, Kari hält mir einen Platz frei. In der ersten Reihe!!! Aber ich geh jetzt mal. Also viel Glück. Sehen wir uns nachher?" „Ja klar!" Taichi verließ den Backstage-Bereich und Yamato bereitete sich auf die Show vor.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später stand er auf der Bühne. Und er sang, wie er nie zuvor gesungen hatte. So klar und mit so viel Gefühl. Das Publikum tobte und auch Taichi war total begeistert. Das alles sah Yamato von der Bühne und es fiel ihm schwer Taichi nicht die ganze Zeit anzustarren.  
  
Dan war es Zeit für das letzte Lied.  
  
„So, bevor wir jetzt unseren letzten Song spielen, muss ich noch was dazu sagen!"  
  
Das Publikum hielt die Luft an. Yamato Ishida, ihr Star, sagte nie etwas über seine Songs, geschweige denn, ob sie für jemanden sind. Nein, das tat er nie, er sang sie nur. Doch jetzt wollte er was sagen! Jeder Besucher lauschte den Worten Yamato's.  
  
„Den Song, welchen wir gleich spielen werden, ist einer Person gewidmet, die mir mehr bedeutet als alles andere. Weißt du noch unser Gespräch letztens? Ich wollte dir nicht sagen in wen ich verliebt bin! Nun kannst du dir wohl denken in wen.  
  
Ja, ich liebe dich, Taichi Yagami. Und klapp' den Mund wieder zu, du siehst aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenem. Also, hier ist mein Song für dich!"  
  
Das Publikum sowie Taichi standen die Münder offen, als sie die ersten Töne des Liedes hörten. Yamato war schwul und hatte sich so eben geoutet. Mehr als das, er hatte Taichi seine Liebe gestanden. Auf Taichi's Gesicht machte sich ein großes Lächeln breit. Erst jetzt hatte er Yama's Worte realisiert. Yamato liebte ihn! Und Taichi?  
  
Ja, er liebte Yamato. Und das von ganzem Herzen. Mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Taichi bildete mit seinen Fingern ein Herz. Yamato verstand, Taichi liebte ihn auch. Die Welt sah auf einmal so wunderbar aus.  
  
Yamato fing an zu singen. Und in diesem Moment sang er nur für Taichi.  
  
1 Have you ever stood outside a picket fence  
  
1.1 You could see through but you can't get to the inside  
  
You sit there and wait  
  
I look at you and anticipate  
  
What we could be and what we could do  
  
Fly the wings of an eagle  
  
Glide along with the wind  
  
No matter how high  
  
I'll be thinking of you the whole time  
  
Fly the wings of an eagle  
  
Glide along with the wind  
  
No matter how high  
  
I'll be thinking of you the whole time  
  
I'm carrying this heavy load  
  
I don't know what to do  
  
The only thing I know is that  
  
I'm in love with you Oh  
  
Fly the wings of an eagle  
  
Glide along with the wind  
  
No matter how high  
  
I'll be thinkin' of you  
  
Fly the wings of an eagle  
  
Glide along with the wind  
  
No matter how high  
  
I'll be thinking of you the whole time  
  
Fly the wings of an eagle  
  
Glide along with the wind  
  
No matter how high  
  
I'll be thinking of you the whole time  
  
No matter how high  
  
No matter how low  
  
I'll be thinking of you  
  
No matter what I do  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I'll be thinking of you  
  
You'll be on my mind all the time  
  
You'll be on my mind all the time  
  
You'll be on my mind, I'll be thinking of you the whole time 


End file.
